Surviving the Xs
by waterbottle1
Summary: Time survive the Xs.  Part 2 of bigger than us.
1. Chapter 1

**SURVIVNG THE Xs! HELL YEAH! THE MOMENT MY PEEPS BEEN WAITING FOR! PART TWO, HERE IS CHAPTER UNO PEOPLEO!**

Chapter One: Iris

...

Eli and I don'r speak. No more glares, hurtful words, nothing. I didn't ask if the kiss or the words were real. We've been in the TCA base for a week, while they prepared the test Jake and I help make years before. Drew, Jake, and I kept to ourselves and earning glares from everyone but Eli. We got showers, change of clothes, and food. I was wearing a white jacket with TCA. Makes me sick, but I can't leave. The Xs will be starting soon. The word 'survive' freaks me out. I could actually die or loose some of the people I care about.

I really hope all of us make it to The Evaluation. Even though I hate most of there faces and guts, I dont want anyone to die. Its complicated.

Then, it happened.

...

Jake's POV

A guy named David Borow came in to talk to us. "Hello, my name is David Borow, call me David, tomarrow you will begin the test. The Xs to be exact. One main rule, Survive. Do what you have to do. Just keep going north NO MATTER WHAT." And he walked out. Clare was silent, Drew was mumbling some words, I was looking in the distance. I was terrified. Do what you have to do. That is the scarey part. Who knows what those haters could do. I walked in the hall and leaned my back against a wall. I dreaded one thing... The Xs.

...

Clare's POV

Today was the day; the Xs. Jake and I have been talking. Crying, fearing. This was serious.

We were infront of a huge white portal. I took a deep breath. That David guy stood beside us with a devious smile. "The Xs starts Now!" We all stepped through the white portal. We were in the moutains. Time to Survive The Xs.

**YOU LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SMALL, WILL GET BIGGER PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!**

Chapter Two: Marchin' On

...

Clare's POV

We stepped through. It was cold. Really cold. I heard a thump behind me. A few backpacks that were filled with food and big jackets for each of us. We took turns for holding the backpacks. Yes we were all enemies but we mature and smart enough to put our pride aside and work together. Oh and there was also a nice note telling us to watch our backs. Wow got to love their encourgement to us, right?

Eli's POV

Don't call me a jerk, even though you think I would LOVE to kill Clare and her friend Jake. I had to, there is so much more to everything that I know of. I told Clare good luck but then she passed out for good and I said alot of other stuff Im not saying out loud because it could risk my dignity and pride.

I still love her but I need to let her go. I dont need her to be in more danger than she already is. Her past will always follow her, thats all they told me. Im with Imogen now so I can get over her. I belong with the others not Jake and Clare. They have enough suprises ahead of them. Well thats what I heard behind a closed door.

Okay anyway, lets get back to the Xs part shall we?

Jake's POV

8 super peeps, mysterious test we have too SURVIVE. What could go wrong? We have been walking for a short time . Im already freezing my buttocks off. We are all huddled. Fiona is holding Adam and Jenna. Imogen is holding Eli who is by Jenna. Drew is holding Adam and Clare. And Clare is holding me. I know I dont do relationships, but I kind of like her. We were appearently together in the past. When I got my memories back I found out. I wonder if Clare got that memory. Of course she did. We just didn't talk about it.

I held her close. She was like the closest thing to home. I wonder where I came from. Anyway, the sun was going down and we needed to find shelter. Because if the wind sounded like a unhuman scream; we would be fine. Imogen found a cave. So we set up there.

...

It was the middle of the night. The screams kept going on and on and on and on and ON. But by now it was like the screams were closer and it seemed as if they multiplied. Clare was asleep and absent mindly fell asleep in my arms.

Then, screams were right outside. Clare jumped up as did every one else. Automatically packing and running outside in the dark. Clare held my hand and dragging me behind. That girl was fast. We soon held everyone elses hand so they could keep up with speedy Clare.

We ran, turned tight corners. Clare was practically dragging us behind her. Then she fell. But she fell in a hole. All of us following suit. Something was chasing us. SOMETHINGS. I fell on Clare. "OK, everytime we fall INTO something you fall ON me." I laughed and helped her up.

We all decided to camp in here for the night. We were still going north. It was all SORTA good. When everyone fell asleep Clare and I talked.

"Do you think we were... together?" I asked scared of the answer. "I know we were. You got the memory too didn't you?" I laughed and nodded. We talked a little more about random stuff. Then I asked THE question, "Do you STILL like me? I know you loved Eli but.." Before I could answer I felt her lips against mine. I held her a waist and kissed her back. It was familiar, it was home. We heard a loud cough by one of the others and we quickly pulled apart and fell asleep.

Eli's POV

I was still awake during their chat. I still feel things for her, but I physically and mentally hurt her too much. Soon their conversation ended and I knew they were kissing. I coughed really loud so they would stop. I feel sick. But one thing I know for sure, not all of us would make it alive.

**...**

Fiona's POV

We woke up around the same time. I glared at Clare and Jake to show my dominance and helped Jenna pack. Eli looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes and wore a sad expression. Clare helped Drew with some weapons just in case, and Adam and I kept exchanging loving glances. Drew was trying to be a brother to Adam but he was the enemy. Sometimes you have to part your emotions and reality. He is probably trying to get answers. Who knows, right?

Clare's POV

We were outside in the bitter cold. The wind was like a slap in the face. We walked seprately in the white scuffed snow. Then the memory returned. The terrible screeches of the unknown. But now, all you could hear is the wind whistle through the peaks of the mountains. Where were we in the world anyway. We were all chewing on some kind of breakfast bar. Yummy (EW).

We walked for awhile then heard screaming. We all grabbed hands. Of course I was infront. I could take any of these amatures any day. I felt a tug and some human screaming but I kept going north NO MATTER WHAT. I turned a few turns slid into tunnels. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked and saw the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

It had pale purple skin. Its white long hair covered most of its body and well it was too terrifying to take in. Its hand had a grip on my arm. I took a knife and stabbed it in the arm causing it to do a most horrifying screech. I kept running. Running, saftey, survive. SURVIVE. I was determined to get all of us to make it to the Evaulation.

We somehow lost them and we stood in a cave panting. Most of us were doubled over breathing. I looked at our group. Wait, someone was missing. DREW. Where was he? "Where's Drew?" I screamed with panic. All of looked in the cave and outside. No Drew. Drew was dead. He wouldn't make it too the evaluation.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? YEAH, SURVIVING THE XS WILL HAVE ALOT MORE DRAMA AND ACTION AND MORE ROMANCE *WINK WINK* LOLZ. OKAY SO IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE MORE; PLEASE REVIEW! ROCK ON LIKE ROCKS!**


	3. White Shadows

**okay sorry if the last chapter was pointless and boring, here is chapter 3 hopefuly it will be better!**

Chapter 3: White Shadows

...

Clare's POV

Adam looked as if he had been punched in the gut. Every one kind of looked at the ground and were silent. Tears trickled out of my eyes. He was like my big brother. He has saved Jake and I mulitiple times, and he tried so hard to make sure good won out. The Main. I wonder what they were doing now. And WIDA were probably sitting around embarassed of their loss.

Jake hugged me to comfort me. Thats when I brokes down crying. I could hear Jake's quiet sobs. I could hear deep breathing.

We all just stood in the cave. Jake and I huddled and cried. Adam leaned on the walls of the cave, staring at ground with a pained expression. I didn't want to be here anymore. Who in their right minds, would want to put kids in a SURVIVAL TEST. I knew things would get worse. I helped make the test! Why would I want to do something that distructive. Why? I want to find out more on why Jake and I agreed to make the Xs and The Pause Bomb.

Adam's POV

Soon we got ourselves together and were walking in the terrible wind. Hoping we wouldn't get killed by a Taker. Taker. That's what we called them. I know really creative right? Its not like it really mattered anyway.

Drew. He tried to regain my faith, I was too busy trying to show Eli I wasn't as soft as he thought I was. I'm stupid. I should of talked to him at least. I thought I would never say this but; I want my brother back.

Clare's POV

We have been walking awhile. The we heard the Takers screams. I sighed. My fear was mixed with annoyance. Its been 3 days. We have 4 left to get to the base. Not like I am in a rush to get there. I just feel like we are going through the motions.

We all began to run. Jake was finally able to sort of catch up to me. There was a blizzard surrounding us so all I could do was hope they knew where they were going. I ran and ran leaving the Takers screams behind. I turned to hide behind a rock. I was waiting for the others.

I heard snow crunching. "Jake?" I whispered. No answer. I tried telepathically to anyone. Nothing. I guess our telepathic communication was still down. I quietly turned to look behind me. As soon as I looked. A hand pulled my hair causing me to scream in pain. Another hand hit me in the head with something hard. A rock maybe. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was: _Im dead._

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: DarkAngel1858! Thank you so much for reading! You rock :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE TWO PART BIGGER THAN US. IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! HERE IS CHAPTER 4.**

Chapter Four: Skyscraper

...

Jake's POV

Clare is gone like Drew. Drew and Clare are gone. Im the only Mainer left.

I remeber when I was in the artifical life with Fiona. We were both loners and were best friends. We got our powers at the same time and were caught by Imogen. We were put in that cell. Then an passed out Clare was in the cell also. I remeber looking at her and she had a hint of familiraty to her. Now I know why. Then Adam showed up and we were pushed of the cliff. We met WIDA and were 'rescued' by TCA and rescued again by the Main and Drew. WOW. That is seriously my regular life?

I miss Clare. I loved her. I grew up with her before the Artifical. I had lost her and Drew.

Eli's POV

Clare was gone. She was dead. It makes ME feel dead inside. I remeber meeting Clare and Adam. Getting our powers. Thinking Clare was dead. Meeting Imogen. TCA. Pushing them off the cliff. Which I knew they would live of course, TCA NEEDED them. Then having to capture Clare in that building and putting her in jail. Trying to get the others to join me. Well you know the story.

These past weeks have been numb. Things happened to fast. Hardly action between eachother has happened. No fights. The only weird childish thing was Jake and Clare and their talk. 'Omg still like me?' 'Oh Jakey Poo.' *Kiss Kiss* Blah. If that was written in a story that would probably be the cheesiest childish part ever. I mean seriously? I thought Clare wasn't sappy like that. Maybe she went all 6 year old on Jake because of the tramatic events.

But it does seem kind of wrong to put 14, 15, and 16 year olds through this. They already bruttely murdered Clare and Drew. This story is different than Phase One. Phase Two is just Phase Two. No mercy.

Jake walked into the cave. "Lets get going. I can see the base." Jake whispered sadly. Whats his problem. He finally got himself together yesterday. Whats wrong with him now.

Jake's POV

I got a note. From Clare.

JAKE,

I WANT YOU TO KNOW BEFORE I DIE, I CANT LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW. PROBABLY EVER, IT WAS THE PAST THAT WE WERE TOGETHER. ANYWAY ITS NOT LIKE WE CAN CATCH DINNER. THE WORLD IS PRACTICALLY A FIRE BALL AND WE ARENT IN A NORMAL SPOT. SAVE THE OTHERS PLEASE. THATS MY ONLY WISH.

CLARE

Ouch. But she was right. I mentally promised Clare to try my best to save as much as I can. I couldn't be mad at her. Life wasn't normal right now.

Jenna's POV

My twin was dead. I smiled to myself. I can finally take her place! That is if we can make it to the base.

We were in the wide open field of snow. We heard a loud creak. We looked around. A portal opened about 100 feet away. We all began to run towards it. A loud alarm like noise came in the air.

We turned around to see... a spaceship? Okay, I feel like this is a joke. TCA has lost their touch. A spaceship? Whats next, some Narnia characters coming out to save our buts?

The spaceship dropped down to release a ramp. ENOURMUS metal balls came out tworards us. "RUN!" Jake yelled. We did. I looked to my side to see Imogen running and getting run over by a ball. It didn't run her over though. It soaked her up. TCA DID NOT LOSE THEIR TOUCH. I ran faster. I felt the a metal ball behind me. It was like a vaccume. It was sucking me in. Soon I was inside the ball. No air. I gasped for nothing. I was being suffocated. I blacked out. No oxyegen.

Adam's POV

We kept running hearing screams. I heard Fiona scream. No, I thought, I need to keep going. She is alive.

We reached the Helicopter with a TCA logo on it. Jake and Eli were the only ones I could see. We quickly got in and it took off. David sat there with his legs crossed.

It was warm in here. It felt nice. "Only three of you made it? Where is Clare?" Jake looked down. I was focused on what he said. Only 3? I looked around. No Fiona. I went balistic. "Fiona! We need to land, she is still out there!" I went on and on. I had lost my brother, Clare, and Fiona. I began to cry.

...

Its been a week. TCA is Hitler of the world. They are terrible. Its just me, Eli, and Adam. TCA's army.

**END OF THE TEST. BUT THERE WILL BE A FEW MORE SUPRISES IN STORE. I KNOW LATELY THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN BORING AND IT SOUNDS LIKE A SIX YEAR OLD TRYING TO WRITE A NOVEL, BUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, I WILL TRY HARDER TO MAKE THEM FROM MY TRUE POTENTIAL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! PART TWO IS COMING TO AN END. IM WONDERING IF THERE SHOULD BE A PART THREE? PLEASE REVIEW. IF I DONT GET YOUR THOUGHTS ON IF I SHOULD OR SHOULDNT I WONT. SO IF YOU WANT A THREEQUEL PLEASE REVIEW!**

Eli's POV

Jake just walked out. And TCA let him! He was tired of everything and just left. What the heck? Oh maybe because the whole world is in war with TCA. TCA is under attack. I guess TCA is finally giving up. They even took off the Pause Bomb. TCA. Giving up that easily? I dont belive it. Something wasnt right. Oh well. Not like I cared. Nothing to live for. I was depressed.

But then something happened. Someone walked in. Im either dead or finally went nutso. Clare walked in. She had a bruise on her head and a scratch under her eye. She looked like she travled a hundred miles. A tear ran down her cheek and she ran into Adam and I's arms. Sobbing. We both began to cry also. The old trio. We were all together again. We savored each moment scared it wouldnt ever happen again. I kissed Clare's forehead. "How did you get here?" stuttered Adam. "I dont know." Cried Clare. She put her arms around me. We all sat on the couch hugging crying. Not prepared for what was to happen next.

THE END.

...

**YUP! YOU WANT A TREEQUEL? THEN REVIEW! ROCK ON LIKE ROCKS!1**


End file.
